


Scary Movie

by makabaka



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, being nico is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makabaka/pseuds/makabaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your friend calls you in the middle of the night because she watched a scary movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movie

Nico’s phone went off, causing her to wake up from her beauty sleep. Nico groggily lift her head up to see the time on her nightstand.

_2:36 am_

Irritated, she picked her phone up and answered.

“Nico! Thanks goodness you picked up!”

Eli?

“Eli, you better have a good reason to call me at _two thirty the freaking morning_.” Nico said irritably, putting emphasis on the time.

Eli let out a nervous laugh, “you see, I watched a movie before going to bed and… and I can’t fall asleep!” Eli screamed through the phone, nearly making Nico deaf for a moment. “I never excepted this movie to be so scary! Not even my nightlight help me to fall asleep!” Eli cried out.

Nico sighed, might as well to lose some sleep to help Eli out. “So, what movie did you watched?”

“Cars 2,” Eli said with a shaky voice.

Nico never wanted to punch to Eli so hard until now.

“You’re telling me you called me in the middle of the night because you’re scared and can’t fall asleep thank to Cars 2?”

“Yes.”

“Unbelievable. I’m going back to sleep. Go bother Nozomi with this or something. Good night.” Nico hang up, not bothering to listen to Eli.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Nico finally got comfortable in her bed and was about to fall asleep when her phone went off again.

Again, she answered phone. “Eli, you better have another good reason to call me aga-”

“Nico, it’s me Honoka! Never mind that, but listen! Cars 2 is a very scary mov-”

Nico hung up on Honoka and put her phone on airplane mode.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda based on this post http://shewillfeatdrake.tumblr.com/post/63075701400


End file.
